vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien X
|-|Alien Force= |-|Omniverse= Summary Alien X is a sample of Celestialsapien DNA recorded in the Omnitrix that Ben Tennyson can utilize to take up the characteristics of a Celestialsapien. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Alien X, his personalities include Bellicus, Serena, and Ben Tennyson Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable (Was born in a realm that is out of sync with time, existed prior to Ben having his Omnitrix) Classification: Celestialsapien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Size Manipulation (Other Celestialsapiens can easily grow large enough to dwarf planets), Flight (Easily flies across interplanetary distances), Reality Warping (Easily recreated the universe with a simple thought), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Low), Telekinesis (Moved and threw the Amalgam Kids with Telekinesis), Self-Duplication (Created many copies of himself in his fight against Galactic Gladiator), Multiple Personalities (In order for Alien X to perform any action, including simple movement and transforming back, all three of his personalities must agree to do so. His personalities include Serena, the 'voice of love and compassion', Bellicus, the 'voice of rage and aggression' and Ben Tennyson, the 'voice of reason'), Space-Time Manipulation (Serena stated that Alien X can change the very nature of time and space), Mind Control (Controlled the Amalgam Kids' minds to fight against each other), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Serena, Bellicus and Ben Tennyson hold absolute control inside Alien X's body, which is a pocket universe that contains many galaxies), Nigh-Omniscience (Recreated the entire universe in exact detail, but with a few minor changes ex: the smoothies logo and Ben wearing a different colored jacket), Acausality (Type 2; Stated by One Fourth of Man of Action that when the alternate versions of Bens across the Multiverse transforms into Alien X, they become THAT 'Alien X. There are no alternate versions existing in the past, present or future) 'Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Effortlessly recreated a destroyed universe with a wave of his hand. Supposedly changed the art style for the Ben 10 series as a whole) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other Celestialsapiens, who easily cross interplanetary distances and can quickly grow to be as large as entire galaxies) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ (Capable of trading blows with Galactic Gladiator, and survived the universal destruction caused by the Anihilaarg) Durability: Universe level+ (Took hits from Galactic Gladiator, another Celestialsapien who should not be much weaker then Alien X himself. Neither could one-shot the other) Stamina: Unknown. Likely very high Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Alien X needs to wait for the different personalities in his head to make a decision before he can do anything, though this weakness disappeared in Omniverse. Alien X can also have the powers absorbed by Osmosians, and needs to follow the Multiverse Preservation Act, or other members of its species will punish it. Alien X's Life-force might be absorbed by Anur Vladias Note: Please do not attempt to scale Alien X to the Chronosapien Time Bomb. Not only was Atomic X unable to stop it, it would be nonsensical for Ben 10,000 to utilize an alien that is infinitely weaker to stop a multiversal weapon Others Notable Victories: Bedlam Spirits (Star Wars) Bedlam Spirits’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill's Profile (Full Power Bill was used, and speed was equalized) Shulk (Xenoblade) Shulk's Profile (Low 2-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (DMC 2 Dante was used, and speed was equalized) Anti-Pops (Regular Show) Anti-Pops' Profile (Speed was equalized) Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) Danny's Profile (Danny was wearing the Ecto-Skeleton, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Users Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Mind Users Category:Size Users Category:Good Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings